Una Brújula Dorada para un chico de ojos Dorados
by Naomi no Taisho
Summary: Edward y Alphonse se habían resignado a vivir en nuestro mundo hasta el fin de sus días mientras que Winry y los demás también aceptaron que nunca mas verían a los hermanos Elric de nuevo, hasta que una pequeña niña en posesión de una extraña brújula y un muchacho acompañado de un mayordomo aparecieron misteriosamente en los dos mundos. EdxWin en capis mas avanzados
1. Prologo

Una brújula dorada para chico de ojos dorados

"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"

Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Prologo**

**Índice:**

**- introducción: **

**-creación de la historia:**

**- pensamientos extra **

**Introducción: Okey aquí vengo yo con otro fic tipo secuela para una película XD pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Cuando veo una película y siento que esta tiene mucho más para contar mi imaginación imperativa no deja de imaginar cosas y cuando llega al punto de que ya es molesto lo convierto en fic (además con un final como el que tuvo la primera serie de FMA es obvio que cualquiera [bueno casi cualquiera] se empieza imaginar)**

**Además (por si no lo notaron con mis actuales historias) estoy totalmente enviciada con FMA así que por ahora todas mis ideas (incluso las más locas) estarán mezcladas con Edward Elric o con un EDWIN **

**Creación de la historia: esta historia lleva incubándose en mi cerebro desde que vi el final de la película y no fue hasta que vi la película de La brújula Dorada y leer el libro La Daga que la historia empezó a tomar más fuerza dentro de mi cerebro. **

**Nota: la razón por la que este fic no está dentro de la categoría crossover es porque yo únicamente tome prestada de la trilogía "La materia Oscura" el Aletiometro y la daga (aunque en mi fic va a estar un poco modificada)**

**Las Notas de autor continúan abajo al terminar el capitulo…**

* * *

**:  
:**

**Munich 1929… **

**:  
:**

En algún lugar de la ciudad un resplandor color azul cobalto iluminaba por unos cuantos minutos un estrecho y sucio callejón haciendo aparecer a dos niñas….

:

– señorita ¿está bien? – una chica de alrededor 10 años se inclino al lado de su compañera en el suelo. Esta traía el cabello castaño recogido en un moño con una diadema de empleada y traía un uniforme de mucama color rosa con un moño azul

– Si – respondió la niña a su amiga – caí sobre mi colita

– ¿este es el lugar? – pregunto la chica tomando una maleta marrón que estaba en el suelo mientras caminaba hacia la calle

– Espera – dijo la niña sacando de una cartera que traía un libro pequeño y algo parecido un reloj de cadena (pero un poco más grande) hecho de oro

:

La niña tenía 5 años, su cabello era rubio dorado con reflejos cafés y su ropa consistía en una simple camisa blanca con una falda roja de tirantes y medias cortas con zapatos mary jane. Pasado un momento la niña metió el al artefacto dorado y el libro dentro de la cartera

:

– ¡Sí!... aquí es – dijo pequeña rubia poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a la chica con traje de mucama y tomándole la mano – vamos

– Si – asintió la chica y después de asegurarse cruzaron la calle

:

El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras y con las calles abandonadas haciendo parecer a la ciudad un pueblo fantasma

:

– Señorita – hablo la chica tratando de disimular su miedo – ¿donde… era el lugar en donde vive el alquimista ese?

– El ale… alitime… la brújula dijo que vivía en un edificio al lado de una florería – dijo la pequeña apretando la mano de su compañera - ¿Qué hora es Erika?

- supongo que las 3 y algo de la mañana – contesto la mucama viendo a tientas el camino con la débil luz de luna

– (Bostezo) espero que lleguemos pronto – dijo la pequeña tratando de mantenerse despierta

– ¿y cómo se llama el alquimista que busca señorita Ann? – pregunto Erika

– Edward Elric

:  
:

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hasta aquí por ahora… miren no es una gran historia **

**- pensamientos extra: este fic lo subo en parte por mí. Lo subo para terminar de quitarme el espantoso sabor de boca que me dejo el final de la peli (el cual aún perdura un poco hasta el día de hoy). A pesar de que he leído fic bastante buenos que me han hecho sentir mejor (Como el fic "Los Espíritus de la puerta" y "Viviendo en otro mundo") simplemente aun no me siento satisfecha por completo (Nota2: ¡el hecho de que suba este fic por mí no significa que no quiera que me dejen reviews! ¡QUIERO REVIEWS! ¡La segunda cosa que más me gusta de escribir fics es leer y saber sus opiniones! **

**Para los lectores que no tiene cuenta… se puede dejar reviews aunque no tengan cuenta o no hayan iniciado sesión [verán cuando era una lectora novata y leía fics que encontraba al azar en google yo no dejaba reviews a la historia por mucho que me encantara por la estúpida razón de que yo pensaba que no podía dejar comentario porque no tenía cuenta (recién descubro que si se puede XD)] y no me quería abrir una cuenta porque yo solo me iba a abrir una cuando quisiera subir historias a fanfiction)**

**Para los que leen mi otro fic ¡Vamos al Host Club! lo actulizara pronto no se preocupen**


	2. Las niñas misteriosas

Una brújula dorada para chico de ojos dorados

"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"

Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 01: las niñas misteriosas**

**FMA: Conquistador de Shamballa y el Aletiometro (la brújula dorada) no me pertenece. Los personajes son de Hiromu Arakawa-sama, la historia de la peli a BONES y el aletiometro le pertenece a Philip Pullman creador de la trilogía "La Materia Oscura" pero la historia de este fic si me pertenece **

* * *

**:  
:**

**Edificio de Edward, Alphonse y Noah…**

**:  
:**

Eran las 7.00 am cuando Noah estaba bajando las escaleras para ir a ayudar a la señora Glaciar con la florería. Cuando iba caminando hacia el portón fue que las vio…

:

– ¿um? – Noah ve que al lado de la puerta había un par de niñas dormidas, una de cabello de castaño y otra más pequeña de cabello rubio dorado. Noah se acerca a las dos infantes pero cuando va a tocar a la más pequeña esta abre los ojos

– ¿ew? –

– Oh lo siento – dijo automáticamente la morena alejando su mano de la frente de la niña

– ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto la rubia somnolienta mientras se restregaba el ojo derecho

– Me llamo Noah – dijo la morena agachándose hasta que su rostro quedo a la misma altura que el de la pequeña - ¿y tú?

– (Bostezo) Anika – contesto secamente la niña - pero me dicen Ann de cariño

– ¿mm? ¿Señorita? – se despertó la niña de cabello castaño

– Erika – le llamo volteándose para ver a su amiga

– ¿Qué hacen dos niñas como ustedes aquí?

– Estamos buscando a alguien – contesto en tono frio la pequeña rubia poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la falda

– ¿y sus padres?

– viven lejos

:

Noah estaba sorprendida de que una niña a la cual le calculaba entr años pudiese hablar en un tono de voz tan maduro y cortante

:

– señorita, no sea tan dura – le dijo la niña de cabello castaño (el cual estaba amarrado en un moño) a Ann mientras se ponía de pie – (reverencia) disculpe ¿conoces a algún joven que responda al nombre de Edward Elric?

– ¿Eh? ¿Buscan a Edward-san? – pregunto Noah sorprendida

– si ¿sabes donde esta? – se dirigió a hacia ella Ann

– ah pues… en estos momentos el está de viaje con su hermano – dijo Noah medio intimidada por la niña

– ¿sabe cuándo volverán? – pregunto en un tono más cortes Erika

– no, no lo sé. Yo estoy cuidando su apartamento mientras regresan – explico Noah

– bien entonces los esperaremos – declaro Ann volteando a ver a la castaña – Erika, la maleta

– ¡Sí! – contesto la chica y de inmediato recogió la maleta

– ¿Dónde está el apartamento de Edward? – pregunto Ann

– eto… síganme – pidió Noah a las dos niñas

:  
:

**Apartamento de Ed, Al y Noah…**

:  
:

– Pasen – le dijo Noah cariñosamente a las dos niñas

– Gracias – dijo Erika

– wou – exclamo Ann viendo los alrededores del apartamento – yo imaginaba que este tipo de casas eran más chiquitas

– Le importa si uso la cocina – le pregunto Erika a Noah

– no adelante _"¿debería preguntarles de donde vienen?"_ – pensó Noah viendo como Erika ponía sartenes sobre la estufa

– Señorita debería dormir un poco mas su… oh! – Erika dejo de hablar cuando vio que Ann ya se había quedado dormida en un sillón – bueno ya no importa

– Si necesitan algo – le dijo Noah a Erika – estaré en la florería que está abajo

– si gracias – dijo y puso su vista de nuevo en los huevos que estaba cocinando

(Sonido de puerta cerrándose)

:  
:

**Florería de Gracia….**

:  
:

– Buenos días (entrando a la florería)

– Hola Noah – le saludo una mujer de cabello corto con un bulto en su estomago

– lamento llegar tarde

– Descuida – dijo mientras hacia un arreglo de rosas

– ¿Cómo esta su bebe?

– bastante bien. Aun estoy estable

:

Después de dos años y medio el oficial Hughes finalmente reunió el valor suficiente para confesársele a Gracia y pedirle matrimonio. Ahora (al igual que su contraparte en el otro mundo) se llama Gracia Hughes y está esperando su primer bebe.

:

– será un bebe muy sano – afirmo Noah mientras tocaba el vientre de la mujer – ¿es niño o niña?

– aun no lo sabemos **(N.T: ella y Hughes)** aunque Ed apuesta a que será una niña – comento la señora Hughes recordando cuando Ed y Al supieron de su embarazo

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:  
:

– bien, ya está listo el desayuno señorita – dijo Erika sirviendo los huevos y las salchichas en un plato

:

En esos momentos Ann empezaba a abrir sus ojos. La niña se sentó en el sillón lentamente y miro a su amiga

:

– Erika-chan, deberías cambiarte de ropa – dijo Ann viendo que el uniforme de mucama estaba un poco sucio – te puedo prestar uno de mis vestidos

– Estoy bien señorita – dijo Erika sonriendo – además yo soy mayor que usted joven Ann

**(Nota: Erika 10 años - Ann 5 años)**

:

Su tono de voz ya no era frio y cortante sino dulce y un poco tierno, el tipo de voz de una niña de su edad

:

-– (suspiro) te dije que trajeras tu maleta también – le recrimino Ann mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y sentándose en la silla que estaba delante de su plato

– Hubiera sido demasiado peso – objeto Erika sentándose al lado de la rubia – cambiando de tema ¿Qué hay de…

– le preguntare a la brújula

- okey

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

– _"¿cuándo tardara Edward Elric en volver?"_

:

Las manecillas de la brújula empezaron a moverse hasta quedarse quietas en tres dibujos. Ann empezó a pasar las páginas del libro que esta había utilizado la noche pasada. El libro del tamaño de un diccionario de mano con una cubierta azul marino semi desgastada, en la portada y en lomo decía en letras blancas "Significados del Aletiometro"

:

– ¿Qué dice? – se acerco a ella Erika

– Dice que tardara mucho – dijo Ann cerrando la brújula y guardándolo dentro de la cartera junto con el libro. La rubia tiro la cartera al suelo y se acostó en el sofá de barriga – (resoplido) odio cuando esa cosa no es precisa

– Señorita…

– Iré a fuera – dijo Ann levantándose perezosamente del sillón

– ¿podrías preguntarle a Noah-san si podemos utilizar el cuarto que tiene dos camas?

– sí, si

(Sonido de puerta cerrándose)

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:  
:

– ¿dices que dos niñas vinieron a buscar e Ed?

– Si… aunque en realidad la que busca a Edward es la pequeña rubia – le aclaro Noah a Gracia – la otra niña parece que es su doncella

– ¿Por qué una niña de 5 años querría ver a Ed? – se cuestiono la señora Hughes confundida

– Noah-chan

:

Una vocecita infantil hizo que las dos mujeres dirigieran su mirada hacia la puerta y ahí vieron parada a la pequeña Ann

:

– Noah-chan… Erika pregunta si podemos utilizar el cuarto que tiene dos camas

– eto… si – contesto Noah medio sorprendida de oír a la niña hablando en un tono tan dulce

– gracias

:

Luego de eso Ann se fue de la florería sin darle tiempo a Gracia de hablar con ella

:

-– ¿esa era la niña? – pregunto la señora Hughes mientras sostenía un jarrón con margaritas

– sí, aunque… _"su voz no era tan tierna antes"_

– Oye Noah-chan…

– ¿uh?... "!" – Gracia tenía su mano en el mentor y una mirada de sospecha - ¿Gracia-san?

– Ella no será… – sugirió pensativa - ¿la hija de Ed?

– ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:  
:

– Señor ¿Sabe dónde puedo comprar boletos para viajar? – le pregunto Ann a un joven que iba caminando con una chica

– No lo sé pequeña – le respondió amablemente el hombre

– Okey gracias – Ann se alejo de la pareja y empezó a caminar hacia otro lado

– _"Aunque dije que esperaría hasta que Edward y su hermano volvieran, todavía no dejo de sentir la sensación de que no estoy segura"_

:

Ann camino por la ciudad hasta que finalmente encontré a alguien que le dijo donde comprar boletos

:

– ¿A dónde pequeña? – pregunto el vendedor

– no se – respondió con voz chillona, empezó a pensar y entonces recordó algo – Francia… ¡A Francia por favor!

– ¿cuántos?

– ¡Tres!

:

El hombre le entrego los boletos a Ann y después de pagarlos esta se fue de camino al apartamento de nuevo

:

– _"Sobre la mesa habían unas cartas que estaban enviadas de Francia… el remitente decía que eran de Edward y su hermano… si tengo que huir será para allá y hare que Edward me enseñe alquimia"_

:  
:

**En la noche…**

:  
:

– Señorita Noah ¿le sucede algo? – pregunto Erika dejando de cenar por un momento

– ¿Po-por que lo preguntas Erika-chan?

– bueno es que tienes la mirada perdida y hace rato que terminaste de comer…

– …pero sigues haciendo como si comieras – termino de decir Ann por Erika

– Oh – Noah miro su plato y vio que estaba vacío – lo siento es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas

:

Noah se levanto de la mesa y se llevo el plato al fregadero para lavarlo, mientras lavaba los platos y los sartenes, la Roman empezaba a recordar la conversación que tuvo con la señora Hughes en la mañana

:  
:

–_ Gra-gracia-san… eso no es…_

_-– Pero… ¿Cuántas novias a tenido Ed? – le pregunto la señora Hughes a una pasmada Noah_

_– Cuatro, creo. – contesto la chica recordando las chicas con las que salía Ed y lo que Edward le contaba en las cartas – pero Ed ha dicho que no ha ido en serio con ninguna_

_– pero que tal si…_

_– Yo no creo que Edward sea el tipo de hombre que huye de las responsabilidades – dijo Noah defendiendo a su amigo_

_– yo tampoco lo creo… pero esa niña tiene el cabello de la misma tonalidad que la de Ed y es muy joven para ser su estudiante_

:  
:

**Mientras todos duermen… bueno casi todos Xd….**

:  
:

Noah se deslizaba de hurtadillas a la habitación en donde Erika y Ann dormían. Noah se sienta con cuidado en la cama de Ann y acerca lentamente su mano al rostro de Ann dejándolo solamente a unos cuantos centímetros. La morena decidió leer solamente una parte de los pensamientos de la niña porque quería respetar su privacidad

:

– (Abre los ojos impactada) - al terminar su lectura Noah pudo confirmar que la chiquilla no estaba relacionada de ningún modo con Ed pero hubo que la inquieto un poco – _"esta niña…?"_

:

Noah se fue de la habitación de inmediato por sino no resistiría la tentación de continuar leyendo la mente de la niña.

:

**Mientras tanto… En Algún lugar de Alemania…**

:

– ¡Escuchen! – hablo en tono autoritario un hombre de cabello castaño con corte militar

– ¡Señor! – saludaron un puñado de hombre parándose rectos.

:

Todos usaban un uniforme que consistía en una pulcra camisa de manga corta color pardo con una corbata negra junto con pantalones negros y botas de cuero negras

:

– ¡Las órdenes del Jefe son simples! ¡Capturar a la niña y encerrarla hasta que se complete la misión del joven Amo!

– ¡Sí!

– Esta es la pequeña – el hombre le mostro al pelotón de soldados una foto de Ann - ¡En Marcha Señores!

- Si – respondieron todos en unisonó mientras se colocaban unas gorras negras y empezaron a dispersarse por la ciudad

:

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Onegai! Dejen sus opiniones!... digan que tal este capi (en mi opinión últimamente estoy escribiendo muy… simple por así decirlo)**

**El uniforme de los soldados está basado o mejor dicho es casi igual al que usaban los soldados SA ****Sturmabteilung alrededor de 1929 y 1932 según wikipedia en ingles (no intenten buscan mucho en google el uniforme ya que es posible que se confundan porque hay muchas variaciones de los uniformes)**


	3. Huida

Una brújula dorada para chico de ojos dorados

"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"

Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 02: Huida**

**FMA: Conquistador de Shamballa y el Aletiometro (la brújula dorada) no me pertenece. Los personajes son de Hiromu Arakawa-sama, la historia de la peli a BONES y el aletiometro le pertenece a Philip Pullman creador de la trilogía "La Materia Oscura" pero la historia de este fic si me pertenece **

* * *

:  
:

**Una Semana Despues… **

:  
:

– Iré a hacer las compras – Le aviso Erika a la niña sonriendo

– Okey – dijo Ann abrazando con fuerza un cojín del sofá en donde estaba sentada

– ¿Quiere venir conmigo? – pregunto la joven criada al ver a la expresión de incomodidad de la niña

– No – contesto la niña con voz débil – porque si salgo a la calle de seguro saldré corriendo a quien sabe donde

– Señorita…

– Tengo… unas ganas de correr… de huir – dijo Ann sin mirar a su amiga

– Estaré atenta de cualquier cosa _"después de todo cuando la señorita tiene ese tipo de presentimientos es tonto no hacerle caso" _ - Erika recogió su bolsa y abrió la puerta – Me voy

– Chao – dijo Ann sin ver a su amiga poniéndose unos audífonos (N.T: los traía en la maleta. Los traía en la maleta porque son de esos audífonos con forma de orejeras)

:  
:

**Florería de Gracia… **

:  
:

– Han pasado varios días pero… ¿aun no sabes nada de esas niñas?

– No… pero puedo asegurar que Ann no es hija de Edward – le dijo Noah rápidamente a Gracia poniendo una expresión segura en su rostro

– Señorita Noah

– ¿uh? – Noah volteo y vio a Erika parada en la puerta con un vestido verde y el cabello suelto cargando una bolsa de compra

– Saldré a comprar algunas cosas – dijo la chica para luego irse a la ciudad

– Pero a pesar de que no sabemos nada de ella, puedo suponer que Ann-chan viene de una familia rica – dijo Gracia mientras veía a la niña irse – ya que Erika-chan afirmo el otro día que era su criada… uh hablando de Ann-chan no crees que últimamente se ha visto un poco rara

– Si, cada día se queda más en casa – recodando las negativas de la niña ante la idea de la salir a la calle – _"pero también está muy inquieta dentro de su cuarto y cuando come tiene una mirada de preocupación ¿habrá algo que la moleste?"_

:  
:

**Con Erika…**

:  
:

– Gracias – dijo Erika haciendo una reverencia al vendedor al que le compro unas manzanas antes de alejarse dejando al hombre algo confundido – (Caminado) veamos…

:

Mientras Erika Caminaba revisando una lista de lo que le faltaba comprar escucho de casualidad que un hombre le preguntaba a una mujer por una niña con la descripción de Ann. Erika se detuvo para ver quién era el que preguntaba por su joven ama y casi entra en shock cuando vio la ropa que traían los sujetos

:

– _"La guardia de la mansión"_ – Erika rápidamente se gira hacia el escaparate de una tienda fingiendo que veía la ropa – "_¿Qué hacen aquí?"_

– Disculpen… - se escucho la voz de uno de los hombres – busco a una niña de alrededor 5 años. Mide como 123 cm. Cabello rubio. Ojos azul verdoso. Piel clara. Podría llevar ropa extravagante

– señor hay muchas niñas que podrían tener esa descripción – dijo la voz de un muchacho que Erika supuso que fue al que el soldado le pregunto sobre Ann

– _"con que esto era lo que sentía la señorita" _– tratando de no ser vista Erika se alejo del lugar y empezó a caminar con dirección hacia el apartamento

:  
:

**En el apartamento de Ed, Al, Ann, Noah y Erika… **

:  
:

– Shizuka ni shizuka ni makuwa kiri otoshi  
Kakusei no yoake ni aoi  
Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa  
Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo

:

Ann se encontraba recostada en el sillón viendo al techo mientras cantaba la letra de una canción que estaba escuchando en un intento de tranquilizarse. No fue hasta que escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrándose a través de los auriculares que la hizo incorporarse

:

– (quitándose los audífonos) Erika-chan – la pequeña con los auriculares sobre los hombros salió del sofá de un salto a recibir a su amiga

– Señorita…

:

Ann vio que el semblante de su amiga había cambiando por completo y esto la preocupo

:

– Eri-chan – esta era la forma en cómo Ann llama a la chica cuando era mucho más pequeña - ¿Qué pasa?

:

La castaña solo sonrió

:

**Al Día Siguiente… **

:

– Adiós Gracia-san – se despidió Ann moviendo su brazo derecho de un lado a otro – Gracias por dejar quedarme

– Adiós… Noah-chan ¿tú también la acompañaras? – le pregunto la señora Hughes a la Roman la cual cargaba tanto su equipaje como el de la propia Ann

– S-si – dijo Noah que aun no lograba entender cómo fue que esas dos niñas la convencieron de hacer un viaje a un país desconocido con solo una niña de 5 años como su compañera

– ¿y tu Erika-chan? – Volteo Gracia hacia la niña de cabello castaño que estaba detrás de ella

– Oh… yo las alcanzo mañana – dijo la niña la cual de nuevo traía su uniforme de mucama pero limpio – aun tengo cosas que hacer aquí

– Adiós Erika-chan –dijo Ann pero esta vez con menos energía

– Bye bye Señorita – dijo Erika moviendo su mano de forma suave

– (sonrisa triste) ¡Vamos Noah! – Ann jalo de la falda de Noah obligándola a caminar – Nos perderemos el tren si no vamos a tiempo

– Si – dijo y empezó a caminar – Adiós

:

Y así la gitana y la niña emprendieron marcha a la estación de tren

:

**Continuara…**

* * *

**La canción que canta Ann se llama Rabun no Melody de la banda SID **

**Ahora vamos con lo que es típico en mí cuando en mis historias (prácticamente todas) hay un OC con protagonismo… ¡La ficha de personaje! **

**Aunque la que van a ver aquí va a estar incompleta más avanzados los capis es que pondré la ficha completa de mi OC **

**:**

**Ficha de Personaje**

**:**

**Nombre: Anika Anna Sayre **

**Apodo: Ann**

**Edad: 5 años **

**:**

**Físico: **

**Ojos: azul verdoso**

**Cabello: rubio dorado hasta la mitad de la espalda con reflejos cafés a la luz del sol **

**Piel: Clara. Mejillas rosadas. **

**:**

**Tipo de sangre: AB**

**Altura: 1,23 cm **

**Hobbies: leer el aletiometro. Escuchar música. Comprar vestidos. **

**Especialidad: detectar y evadir peligro. Esconderse.**


	4. En otro lugar

Una brújula dorada para chico de ojos dorados

"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"

Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 03: En otro lugar**

** Chan chan! Aquí el tercer capitulo **

* * *

**:  
:**

**En la noche… 1:00 a.m… En Xing… Ocurre un pequeño Déjà vu…**

**:  
:**

En alguna ciudad de Xing un muchacho de 19 años de cabello negro junto con un hombre de mediana edad aparecían en medio de una calle a través de algo parecido a una ventana

:

– Bien hecho joven amo – dijo el hombre este tenía el cabello algo gris y algunas arrugas y usaba un traje de mayordomo – nada mal para ser su primera vez. Ahora cierre la fenestra

– Si – asintió y después de unos cuantos minutos logro encontrar los bordes del cuadrado de aire y los unió - ¿Dónde estamos?

– No lo sé pero supongo que es el lugar correcto - dijo el hombre

– Esta tan oscuro – comento el muchacho viendo a los alrededores

– Eso es porque es de noche – le explico el hombre mientras una gotita aparecía detrás de su cabeza

:

El muchacho era alto, tenía el cabello color azabache y ojos azul verdoso. Su ropa consistía en una simple camisa negra con pantalones de mezclilla azules algo desgastados y una cazadora café.

:

– Tengo sueño, vamos a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche – dijo el mucho tomando su maleta y empezando a caminar

– no creo que haya hoteles abiertos a esta hora joven amo – dijo el mayordomo siguiendo al muchacho

– nadie dijo nada sobre hoteles Freddy

:  
:

**En Resembool…. Al Día Siguiente… Casa de los Rockbell**

:  
:

– Uf… por fin se fue el último – dijo la anciana la cual acaba de despachar al último cliente (el ultimo de miles) – Iré a descansar un poco

:

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar los fuertes ladridos de Den el cual estaba fuera de la casa

:

– Oh ya está aquí – se dijo la anciana para sí misma

:

**En la habitación de Winry…**

:

La mecánica de 24 años se encontraba (como siempre) absorta construyendo un nuevo automail. Winry Rockbell no había cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años (todavía seguía siendo una friki de la mecánica XD) pero en los últimos dos años ella ahora se había convertido en toda una autoridad en lo que respectaban los automail y además era la novia de…

:

– ¡WINRY! – Llamo su abuela - ¡PITT YA LLEGO!

:

Winry al oír esto reacciono y abandono su mesa de trabajo de inmediato

:

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

– ¿quieres algo de té? – le pregunto Pinako al ojiverde

– No gracias – negó el joven sonriendo

– ¡Pitt!

:

El joven se volteo hacia las escaleras y ahí vio a su novia usando todavía el mono del trabajo y su pañoleta verde

:

– Disculpa… - dijo la rubia jadeando un poco por haber venido corriendo - ¿podrías… esperar un poco mientras me cambio?

– Claro – dijo Pitt sentándose en una sillita de por ahí

:

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

– ¡Perdóname Pitt! Me olvide por completo de nuestra cita – Winry se había puesto una camisa de tirantes color blanca con rayas moradas que le dejaba la espalda al descubierto, un short color oliva con un cinturón blanco y una sandalias blancas

– Tranquila Win… mírame a mí, aun traigo puesta la ropa que traía en el hospital – dijo el muchacho señalándose a sí mismo. La ropa de Pitt consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con un sencillo pantalón marrón

:

Pitt Renback es un muchacho de 25 años con el cabello corto ondulado de color marrón y ojos verde oxidado. Cuando era más joven (14 años) este había trabajado como asistente médico y había atendido al mayor de los Elric el cual había pescado un resfriado. Pitt actualmente había dejado de ser asistente y ahora trabajaba como doctor en la clínica del pueblo

:

– ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo Win? – le pregunto el muchacho tratando de iniciar una conversación

– Cada día me llegan más y más pedidos de todas partes pero sobretodo de Rush Valley – explico la rubia aferrándose al brazo de su novio - me dejan agotada

– Tal vez deberías volver a mudarte allá – sugirió el muchacho con tono triste

– ¡Estas Loco! ¡Claro que no! – Grito Winry – Amo los automail pero si me mudo a Rush Valley nunca te voy a ver

**(Yo: [jalando a mi Inner por el cabello] ¡Inner Basta! ¡No dejare que te metas en la historia! Inner: ¡SUELTAME YA! ¡Hare que Gluttony reviva milagrosamente para que se coma a Pitt! Yo: Por favor sigan leyendo el fic mientras trato de detener a Inner)**

:

La pareja camino un buen rato por el pueblo hasta detenerse en una taberna. Ahí Pitt le compro un bocadillo y una bebida a Winry y se quedaron hablando un rato

:

– Mmm… amo este helado – dijo Winry comiendo otro bocado del postre

– Pareces una niña – comento Pitt entre risas

– Mira quien lo dice cara de bebe – le dijo la chica a Pitt incomodando un poco a este

– Si bueno cambiando de tema… - dijo Pitt poniéndose serio – Win

– ¿um? – la chica miro a Pitt con la cucara aun en su boca

– Bueno… ya sabes que llevamos saliendo juntos dos años y medio y que bueno ya sabes…

– aja

:

La cara de muchacho se arrebolo toda y metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón para buscar algo

:

– Pitt – hablo Winry indicándole que continuara

– Pues… desde que éramos niños tu… siempre me gustaste – ahora era el turno de Winry para sonrojarse – y como hemos estado saliendo por tanto tiempo yo…pues me gustaría que tu…

:

Pitt saco el objeto de su bolsillo el cual era una cajita blanca cuadrada y lo coloco en la mesa delante de Winry esta lo tomo y lo abrió. Al ver lo que había dentro Winry se sonrojo aun más y miro al muchacho

:

– Pitt yo…

– Me gustaría... no... Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

:

La chica totalmente avergonzada cerró la caja y la envolvió con sus manos

:

– Yo… yo…

– No tienes que contestar de inmediato - le dijo Pitt – solo piénsalo y luego dime tu respuesta… vamos esta anocheciendo

– S-si – musito Winry poniéndose de pie apretando la cajita blanca en su mano derecha

:  
:

**En la casa Rockbell…**

:  
:

(Se abre la puerta)

– ¿uh? – Pinako que llevaba un buen rato dormida en una mecedora se despertó al oír los pasos de alguien entrando

– Ya llegue – dijo Winry caminando hacia su cuarto

– es muy temprano… ¿acaso sucedió algo?

– No, no paso nada… es que como tengo muchos pedidos por terminar. Pitt insistió en que volviera temprano.

:

Sin decir nada más la chica simplemente corrio hasta las escaleras y subió a su habitación

:

– Esa chica nunca fue buena mintiendo – musito Pinako dirigiéndose a la cocina

:

**En la habitación de Winry…**

:

La mecánica se encontraba en su cama (en pijama) viendo el anillo de compromiso

:

– (suspiro) ¿Qué hago Den? – le pregunto Winry a su perro el cual descansaba al lado de su cama, el can solo levanto la cabeza para mirar a Winry

– Quiero a Pitt pero…

:

Winry recordó cuando se encontró con Edward después de dos años de no verlo (N.T: La escena de Conquistador de Shamballa en la que Win abraza a Ed) La mecánica sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera deshacerse del recuerdo

:

– _"¿Qué estoy pensando?"_ el ya no va a volver nunca – murmuro Win conteniendo las ganas de llorar que tenía en esos momentos – debería aceptar la proposición de Pitt ¿verdad Den?

:

El perro solo se volvió a acostar mirando a otro lado

:

– Es decir el es mejor que Ed en muchas cosas digo es más amable, mas alto, no es grosero ni temperamental y… y… - Win se fijo que el perro ya no le estaba prestando atención así que coloco la caja en la mesita de noche a su lado y luego se dejo caer en la cama – (suspiro) ¿Por qué a pesar de todos esos defectos… no puedo evitar amar más a ese idiota que a Pitt?... (cierra los ojos) Debería ser al revés

:  
:

**En Xing… **

:  
:

– ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? – se pregunto el muchacho de cabello negro mientras limpiaba el piso de una posada

– ¡Deja de quejarte y trabaja! - le regaño el dueño de la posada haciendo que el muchacho y el mayordomo aumentaran la velocidad de su limpieza – Si quieren un techo donde pasar la noche entonces trabajen

:

El muchacho y su mayordomo llamado Freddy habían encontrado un lugar "cómodo" para dormir en la parte de atrás de un edificio, este edificio era una posada y cuando el dueño de la posada descubrió al joven y al hombre durmiendo en su puerta trasera les armo un escándalo. Cuando se calmo este le ofreció al dúo un lugar donde dormir y comida a cambio de que trabajaran en la posada

:

– forasteros… miren que dormir en la calle como si fueran vagabundos

– je je je je – se rio el joven avergonzado

– ¿de dónde vienen? – Les pregunto el dueño a ambos sujetos - ¿tienen nombres?

– Me llamo Alex – se presento el muchacho – y el es Freddy (señalo al mayordomo sonriendo infantilmente) venimos de muy lejos

– Soy Frederick Egmort – dijo el mayordomo de forma más seria – estoy al servicio del señor Alexander

– ¿a que han venido? – pregunto el hombre

– Bueno es que queríamos viajar a un país llamado Amestris pero nuestro transporte se equivoco y nos dejo aquí – explico el muchacho

– Pues tendrán un largo camino que recorrer miren allá – Alex y Freddy miraron hacia donde señalo el dueño, en la pared había un mapa bastante grande con todos los países

– Ooooh – dijo Alex

– Ustedes están aquí – el hombre señalo el extremo Norte de Xing en el mapa – y para ir a Amestris tienen que cruzar todo esto – el hombre arrastro su dedo por desierto que salía en el mapa hasta el dibujo circular con el nombre de Amestris

– Waah eso es mucho – se quejo infantilmente Alex

– ¿para qué quieren ir a Amestris?

– Es un secreto – dijo Alex volviendo a su labor de limpiar el piso

:  
:

**Continuara…**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Inner: ¡¿DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO?! ¡¿ESE PITT Y WINRY HAN ESTADO DE NOVIOS POR DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO?!**

**Yo: créeme Inner esto me dolió más a mí que a ti **

**Inner: ¡No Parece!... ahora vuelvo **

**Yo: Alto ahí (agarra por el cabello) **

**Inner: suéltame! Suéltame!**

**Yo: no, no voy a dejar que te metas en la historia… mira si te calmas dejare que tortures a Pitt más avanzados los capítulos **

**Inner: [ojos brillantes y brillo en la cara] [esperanzada] ¿de verdad?**

**Yo: Yes**

**Inner: Hurra!... iré a prepararme **

**Yo: nada de tortura física solo emocional **

**Inner: (¬_¬) [tira al piso las hachas, los látigos y demás objetos peligrosos] no eres divertida **

**Okey hablemos de Pitt **

**Los que son aficionados a leer fanfic de FMA (en mi caso los Edwin y los Royai) habrán leído por ahí en algún fic el nombre de Pitt….**

**Para los que no saben, Pitt no es ningún OC es un personaje exclusivo de una de las novelas ligeras de FMA (La cuarta Novela Ligera Fullmetal Alchemist: Bajo el distante cielo) en la novela Pitt un chico de la misma altura que Edward a pesar de es mayor que él (él tiempo en que se sitúa la novela es cuando Edward tiene 13 años) y también es un amigo de la infancia de Ed, Al y Winry **

**Originalmente iba a poner a Russel (si amigos Russel Tringham) como el novio de Winry pero en unas de mis paseos por la wiki de FMA (la que está en ingles) vi los artículos de las novelas ligeras y como vi que tenían sumary (XD) me puse a leerlos para ver de que se trataban, En el de la cuarta novela el sumary mencionaba a alguien llamado Pitt y por curiosidad me puse a buscar sobre él. Como Pitt al parecer estaba enamorado de Winry y además en la ficha de Pitt la wiki puso que su meta era ser mejor que Edward Elric (Pitt y Ed tienen una especie de rivalidad amistosa) entonces después de meditarlo un poquito decidí a descargarme la 4 novela también y que mejor ponía a Pitt como el novio de Win **

**(Nota: La novela ligera que mas me llamo la atención fue la segunda llamada el alquimista secuestrado así que me puse a buscar donde descargarla y me encontré con el link para hacerlo en una página del Facebook [también estaban los link para descargase las otras novelas restantes] ahí también me descargue la cuarta novela)**


	5. Llegada, indecisión y encuentro

Una brújula dorada para chico de ojos dorados

"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"

Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 04: Llegada, indecisión y encuentro**

* * *

**:  
:**

**Puerto de Paris…. 10:00 pm… **

**:  
:**

– ¡Llegamos! – Exclamo Ann bajándose del barco tan rápido que casi atropella a una mujer y a un hombre mayor – ¡Por Fin Estamos En Paris!.. ¡Noah! ¿um?

:

La chica bajaba despacio por las escaleras casi tambaleándose. Ann corrió hasta ella y le quito la maleta (la suya) para tomarla por la mano y ayudarla un poco

:

– Si me hubieras dicho que te mareabas en los barcos hubiéramos tomado un tren – la rubia apresuro el paso ya que por lo pálida que estaba pensó que Noah en cualquier momento vomitaría

– Es que es la primera vez que subo a un barco – murmuro. Ya en tierra firme esta dejo su maleta en el suelo para usarla como silla

– ¡Bien! – Aplaudió Ann – primero tenemos que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos y lo más importante… comer

– ". . . ."

– Luego al día siguiente buscaremos el hotel en donde Edward-

– y Alphonse…

– y Alphonse están instalados... ¿Tienes dinero?

:

La preocupación inundo el rostro de Noah y miro a la niña

:

– No

– Oh bueno yo tengo un poco – dijo Ann y Noah soltó un suspiro de alivio – Alcanza para una noche ¡Vamos!

– Si – asintió la morena ya un poco mejorada

:  
:

**En el Hotel… Habitación 205… **

:  
:

– Ahhh! ¡Por Fin Comí! – Suspiro Ann lanzándose a su cama mientras Noah salía del baño ya con su camisón y cepillándose el cabello – Solo me cambio y voy a la cama

– esto… ¿Ann? – dijo Noah. La niña la cual estaba ocupada buscando algo en su maleta no se volteo pero dijo un pequeño "chi" en señal de que la estaba escuchando

– quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué buscas a Edward?

– ¿uh? – fue su única respuesta y siguió buscando entre sus cosas

– es que no entiendo porque una pequeña como tu busca a Edward – La niña solo sonrió y saco un camisón color rosa con lazos de encaje en el cuello

– es que quiero que él sea mi profesor – confeso mientras caminaba hacia el baño

– ¿Profesor? – repitió confundida

– Siip – afirmo sacudiendo su cabeza varias veces y luego se metió al baño cerrando la puerta

:

Noah se recostó en la cama y se metió en las suaves sabanas de algodón

:

– _"espero que cuando encontremos a Ed pueda saber más de Ann… ¿me pregunto cómo estará Erika-chan?"_ - Noah cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormida

:  
:

**En Munich… Temprano en la mañana…**

:  
:

Erika - todavía usando su traje de mucama- se encontraba en el mercado, comprando los víveres mientras tranquilamente tarareaba una canción

:  
:

– Karakara kawaita… kokoro…. Nanimo… - la chica traía numerosas bolsas y caminaba directo al apartamento

– ¡Hey! ¡Erika!

:

Erika volteo a ver quien la llamaba y se encontró con un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos marrones con un uniforme de camisa parda

:

– ¡Ah! ¡Señor Roger! Buenos días… ¿Qué hace aquí? No sabía también había viajado a este mundo

– ¿Dónde está la pequeña? – pregunto el hombre sin intenciones de devolver la cortesía de la niña

– ¿La ama Anika? Ya no se encuentra conmigo – dijo Erika aun sonriendo – se fue con la chica que cuidaba el apartamento del sujeto que buscábamos… no tengo idea de a donde fue

– Estas mintiendo

– No lo hago – replico – ella se fue y no sé cuándo volverá

– pruébalo

– bueno entonces acompáñeme hasta el apartamento – Erika le da todas las bolsas pesadas al hombre mientras que ella se queda con la mas chiquita y liviana – que suerte tengo necesitaba un poco de ayuda con esto ah y trate de ponerse una chaqueta o algo, al parecer las personas aquí se ponen nerviosas al ver ese uniforme

:  
:

**Resembool, Casa Rockbell… Cuarto de Winry…**

:  
:

– (suspiro)

– Okey ¿Qué pasa?

:

La mecánica se sobresalto de tal modo que se cayó de la silla en donde estaba sentada, cuando se puso de pie vio que la persona que la saco de su ensoñación era su abuela la cual estaba parada en la puerta fumando su pipa

:

– A-a… ¿abuelita?... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

– Desde que empezaste a hacer caras raras en la cama y luego te sentaste en la mesa mirando al vacio y suspirando – Winry se puso roja de la vergüenza y entonces se sentó rápidamente en su puesto para fingir trabajar en un automail - ¿acaso sucedió algo?

– No nada… no paso absolutamente nada entre Pitt y yo

– yo nunca mencione a Pitt

:

La rubia al darse cuenta de su error empezó a pensar rápidamente en que decir para reparar esa metida de pata

:

– bueno es que… pensé que lo ibas a mencionar… ¡Así que me adelante a decirte que no paso nada entre nosotros! – dijo pero Pinako se dio cuenta de inmediato de la mentira ya que fue tan obvio que hasta la persona más crédula del mundo no se la hubiera creído

– Mmm… bueno solo te quería decir que Pitt esta abajo esperándote y-

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la muchacha cayéndose de la silla otra vez – Abuelita dile que no puedo salir hoy con él

– pero…

– invéntale algo. Que estoy muy ocupada, que estoy enferma, que no estoy ¡Lo que sea! – Decía la muchacha casi al borde del colapso - ¡Por favor!

– bueno… - dijo la anciana y se fue camino a la sala

:  
:

Winry se puso de pie, se quito los guantes y el delantal dejando al descubierto un vestido blanco estilo camisa y se tiro a la cama

:

– _"ni siquiera soy capaz de verlo a la cara"_ ¡Waaaaahhhh! (agarra la almohada y la pone contra su cara) ¡¿Por Qué Cuando Todo Estaba Tan Bien Me Tuvo Que Proponer Matrimonio?!

– ¿Pitt se te propuso? – pregunto Pinako asustando de nuevo a su nieta (sin querer)

– ¡Abuela! ¡¿Podrías avisar cuando entras a mi habitación?!

– Solo quise decirte que Pitt ya se fue – dijo la anciana frunciendo levemente el ceño – pero cuéntame eso de la proposición…

– ¡Nada! ¡No es Nada! NadaNadaNadaNada…

– Creí que estarías feliz cuando llegara el día en que Pitt se te propusiera, ¿es que no lo amas? – Pinako vio como Winry suspiro y abrazaba su almohada

– Si lo quiero – admitió Winry con sinceridad – pero… la idea de casarme…

– ¿entonces lo que quieres es que Pitt sea tu concubino?

– ¡NOO! – grito Winry escandalizada y sonrojada por la sugerencia de su abuela

– Tranquila – Pinako le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se calmara – de todas maneras no te criticaría si eso es lo quieres. Lo más importante es que se amen no papel que diga que están casados

– ¡Para Mí Los Dos Son Importantes! – Winry se puso de pie y se fue del cuarto muy enojada dejando a Pinako sola con Den

– Lo que pasa es que ella no quiere que su nuevo apellido sea Renback… sino Elric ¿estoy en lo correcto Den? – Pinako volteo a ver a al perro y este soltó un ladrido como respuesta

:  
:

**En Paris…**

:  
:

- ¡Abran Paso! ¡Abran Paso! ¡Abran Paso! ¡Abran Paso! ¡Abran Paso! ¡Abran Paso!

- ¡Ann-chan! ¡Espera!

:  
:

Ann se encontraba montada sobre su maleta usándola como medio de transporte (la maleta tiene ruedas) haciendo que toda persona que pasaba por la acera se apartara rápidamente para evitar un accidente. Noah por su parte trataba de alcanzar a la niña

:  
:

– ¡Noah-chan Apúrate! ¡Ya casi Llegamos! – grito Ann dando una vaga mirada hacia atrás

– ¡Yo No Soy Edward! – se quejo Noah. Edward era la única persona que Noah conocía que era capaz de correr mientras cargaba dos maletas

:  
:

Ann se impulso más rápido con su pie derecho y finalmente llego al dichoso hotel en donde se hospedaban Ed y Al. Entrando al vestíbulo Ann se bajo de la maleta y corrió hasta la recepcionista dejando que su equipaje rodara sin control por el suelo sin importarle que chocara contra algún empleado (lo cual ocurrió)

:  
:

– Disculpe señorita…

– ¿uh? – la mujer se inclino hacia adelante y vio a la pequeña parándose de puntitas tratando de alcanzar la mesa

– busco a dos personas. Uno se llama Edward Elric y el otro Alphonse Elric ¿sabe en qué habitación están? – pregunto Ann dulcemente

– ¿Nos buscas a nosotros?

– ¿uh? – Ann se giro y vio a dos jóvenes rubios de unos veintitantos años cargando maletas. El primero era un chico alto de cabello rubio oscuro tirando a marrón y el segundo también era alto pero dos centímetros más bajo que el otro; tenía el cabello largo y de color rubio dorado con ojos del mismo color a juego - ¡Kyyahhh!

:

La pequeña rubia empezó a correr y de un brinco (uno grande) se lanzo hasta confundido joven para abrazarlo por la cintura

:

– ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! – Ed trataba de quitarse a la niña de encima pero era inútil

– ¡Eres tú! ¡Pero qué lindo!... ¿ara? – después de unos 3 segundos Ann se suelta de Edward - ¿pero tú no eras más bajito?

:

El rostro de Edward se oscureció y un aura de pesadez y muerte empezó a emanar de él

:

– Re-pi-te e-so… - reto Edward convirtiendo su mano derecha en un puño y hablando siniestramente

– Nii-san (gotita en la cabeza) cálmate un poco… es solo una niña – dijo Alphonse bajando el puño de su hermano tratando de tranquilizarlo – ella no lo dijo con malas intenciones

– Edward… Alphonse…

:

La ira de Edward se esfumo de golpe y él y Al miraron a Noah la cual estaba en la entrada del hotel algo extenuada y cargando una maleta

:

– Noah, ¿Qué haces aquí? – entonces Ed hizo un rápido análisis de lo que estaba sucediendo y agarro a Ann por la cintura - ¿No me digas que conoces a esta niña?

– _"no sé porque me siento como un cachorrito" _– pensó Ann

– Aja – asintió Noah inhalando y exhalando

:

Ed volteo a la niña para verla de frente

:

– Me llamo Anika Sayre – hablo Ann en un tono de voz un poco serio – por favor enséñame alquimia

– ¡¿Qué?!

:  
:

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno esto es lo mejor que tengo por ahora... ya se que las situaciones fueron muy rápidas pero es que no se me ocurría nada mejor **

**El vestido de Winry lo saque de una foto que tengo de ella (busquen en google imágenes "winry rockbell render" es una foto con fondo blanco y winry sale usando un vestido parecido a una camisa) **

**Dejen Reviews onegai! No cuesta nada **

**La canción que medio canta Erika se llama "I'll Be There"y es de Megumi Hayashibara**


	6. Viajando

Una brújula dorada para chico de ojos dorados

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o** cambio de escena

**Capitulo 05: Viajando**

**Waaahh… (Lagrimas estilo cascada y ojitos con forma de estrella) ¡Por Fin Reviews! **

**Inner: (lagrimas estilo cascada y ojitos con forma de estrella) ¡Si, Reviews! **

**Yo e Inner: ¡Gracias Darklinea y Elizabeth Mustang Hawkeye! **

**Inner: ¡Los Que Están Mirándonos Raro Dejen De Hacerlo! (cabello de Medusa) ¡Los que Solo Son Lectores No entienden Nuestros Sentimientos!**

**Yo: (jalándola del cabello) Calma Inner Calma**

**Si les dio risa esto entonces misión cumplida XD **

**Bueno quiero especificar algo… los personajes del fic hablan en ingles (bueno técnicamente hablaban alemán en algunas partes como por ejemplo cuando Erika y Ann llegaron a Munich y tenían que hablar con la señora Hughes) solo pongo los honoríficos japoneses cuando siento que al dialogo le falta algo (como en el caso de cuando Noah habla con Ann. En esas escenas yo quiero especificar cuándo Ann está siendo cariñosa con Noah lo cual logro poniendo el honorifico) o dependiendo como me guste más (como en el caso de Alphonse… que personalmente me gusta poner "Nii-san" que "Hermano" ya que estoy más acostumbrada al "Nii-san")**

**Otra cosa es que este (obviamente) es una secuela de Conquistador de Shamballa pero yo no planeo cuadrar el final de esta historia con el de las ovas que salieron después de la película (ya saben Kids, Chibi party) porque en lo personal yo no las considero canon de la serie por muchas razones (las cuales no diré ya que estas notas autor ya están demasiado largas para lo normal)**

**Ahora vamos con lo de los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla (en este fic si siento que tengo la necesidad de hacerlo) y luego a la historia **

** FMA: Conquistador de Shamballa y el Aletiometro (la brújula dorada) no me pertenece. Los personajes son de Hiromu Arakawa-sama, la historia de la peli a BONES y el aletiometro le pertenece a Philip Pullman creador de la trilogía "La Materia Oscura" pero la historia de este fic si me pertenece **

**Ahora vayan a leer…**

* * *

**:  
:**

**Rue Cambon, Paris… En medio de la Calle…**

**:  
:**

– Waah! ¡Please Edward!

– ¡No! ¡Y Ya Suéltate De Mi Pierna! – ordeno el oji-dorado sacudiendo su pierna derecha en un intento inútil de quitarse a la niña de encima

– ¡Enséñame Alquimia! – exigió Ann aferrándose más a la pierna de Ed

– ¡No! – Edward en esos momentos estaba agradecido de que las personas a su alrededor no supieran inglés (o bueno la mayoría, quizás había alguien medio entendía lo que decían)

– Nii-san… perderemos el barco – le dijo Alphonse

– ¡Salimos en la noche! ¡Tenemos tiempo! – Ladro Edward mientras se trataba de quitar a la niña jalándola de las piernas - ¡Suelta Ya!

– Nop – Ann movió su cabeza a un lado haciendo mohín

– Ah bien – dijo Edward volteando los ojos hacia arriba entonces agarro la maleta y se puso a caminar hasta Noah y Al con la niña aun pegada a su pierna

– ¿Nii-san?

– Al pide un taxi y Noah (señala a Ann) ayúdame con esta garrapata

– ¡¿Garrapata?! – repitió Ann ofendida

– Si Ed – dijo Noah dejando las maletas (la suya y la de Ann) en el suelo mientras Al buscaba un taxi

:  
:

**En la Noche… 11:00 pm… **

:  
:

Al llegar al puerto rápidamente compraron un boleto más **(N.T: yo supongo que Ann puede viajar gratis porque es una niña que viene acompañada)** y subieron al barco. Ya abordo Ann empezó a molestar a Edward de nuevo y esta vez Noah no podia detenerla cargándola en brazos con lo hizo durante el viaje al puerto ya que en cuanto el barco se puso en marcha la roman quedo "fuera de combate" y se fue directo a su camarote

:

– ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor! – chillaba la niña detrás de los dos rubios mientras daba saltitos

– Esto quita todos los deseos de tener hijos – murmuro Ed para sí mismo con un aura de frustración y ojeras en los ojos

– Nii-san cálmate – le dijo Al que a diferencia de su hermano estaba más relajado pero con varias gotitas anime detrás de la cabeza

– ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor!

:

Cuando Ed y Al finalmente llegan a su camarote Ed se metio rápido dentro cerrando la puerta con llave dejando a Alphonse y Ann fuera

:

– ¡Nii-san! – Al toco la puerta con algo de rudeza - ¡Nii-san Sigo Afuera!

– ¡Cuida a la enana! – grito Ed a través de la puerta

:

Al miro a la niña y esta a él

:

– ¿quieres… comer algo? – le pregunto. Ann solo parpadeo y luego miro al pasillo

– está bien pero déjame ir a cambiarme de ropa – dijo y se alejo de Al. El tono que la niña había usado esta vez era más elegante y meloso y su cara tenía un semblante serio

– O-okey – contesto Alphonse medio nervioso

:  
:

**Camarote de Edward y Alphonse… **

:  
:

– ahhh… el silencio, el hermoso silencio – suspiro Ed lanzándose a la cama

:  
:

Ahora que estaba en un lugar tranquilo y sin chillidos, Ed empezó a pensar seriamente los sucesos del día. Numero uno: esa niña sabia de él y su hermano Numero dos: conocía la alquimia y además quería que le enseñara…

:  
:

– _"Esa niña…"_ ¡¿Uh?! – Edward se sentó en la cama de golpe algo conmocionado – _"no me digan que… ¿esa niña intento una transmutación humana quedo atrapada aquí y ahora quiere que le enseña alquimia para poder regresar?!"_ Pero… en primer lugar ¿como ella sabía que yo estaba aquí?

:  
:

Edward tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cerebro y ninguna respuesta así que se levanto de la cama y salio

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o **

:  
:

– ¡Hey Al!

– ¡Nii-san! – Al señalo una silla vacía que estaba delante de él y Edward se sentó en ella

:

Alphonse y Ann se encontraban sentados en una mesa redonda con números platillos. Mientras que Alphonse cenaba un filete con papas al cenaba un pescado con vegetales

:

– ¿Por fin me vas a enseñar a alquimia? – pregunto la niña parando de comer para mirar a Ed

– No – el tono de Ann había sido tan dulce y balsámico que por un momento Edward casi dice que sí. Entonces se fijo en la ropa de la niña - ¿um? ¿Por qué traes esa ropa?

:  
:

Ann había cambiado su falda roja de tirantes y su camiseta blanca por un hermoso y extravagante vestido rojo de cuello alto y mangas infladas. La falda tenía numerosos volantes desde la cintura hasta el final de la falda; el vestido estaba amarrado por delante con cordones cruzados color negro que comenzaban en la cintura y llegaban hasta el inicio del cuello donde aparecía un lazo negro. Para finalizar, sobre su largo cabello rubio había un gran lazo color rojo con encaje en los bordes.

:  
:

– La uso cuando no estoy en la calle o me siento segura – explico Ann tomando la punta de uno de los volantes de la falda – Es mi ropa cómoda

– ¿esa ropa es cómoda? – Inquirió Edward incrédulo viendo la esponjosa falda – _"parece que la falda la hubiera sido hecha a partir de tres edredones… o cuatro"_

– ¿me enseñaras alquimia? – pregunto de nuevo

– Nop – Ed se sirvió lo mismo que su hermano y comenzó a cenar - ¿Quién eres?

– ¿eh?

– ¿Quieres y por qué quieres aprender alquimia?

– ¡Nii-san! Esto… lo quiere decir mi hermano es ¿Por qué una niña pequeña como tu quiere aprender alquimia? ¿Dónde están tus padres? – pregunto Al a la niña que lo miraba inexpresivamente

– Viven lejos – contesto con voz fría

– y… ¿lo de la alquimia? – Al vio como la niña se metió el ultimo bocado de pescado en su boca y después de tragarlo le contesto

– es un secreto – Ann a continuación dejo el plato a un lado y se sirvió el postre. La niña miro a Ed pero este estaba concentrado en su cena – (suspiro) está bien mira si me enseñas entonces sabrás todo lo que quieras sobre mi

:

Alphonse se ruborizo un poquito por la frase de Ann pero no dijo nada

:

– No – contesto Ed con un rubor discreto también – así tampoco

– ¡Oh vamos! – insistió con el seño levemente fruncido

– Esto es caso perdido – Ed termino de comer y se levanto de la mesa

– ¡Oye! – grito pero Ed no se volteo – grr… ¡Oh!

:  
:

Ann se comió el pastel de un solo bocado y luego se bajo de la silla para irse caminando lo más rápido que le permitía la falda de su vestido mientras murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo

:  
:

– Este viaje va a ser muy largo – pensó Alphonse

:  
:

**Camarote de Noah… **

:  
:

– Noah – Edward medio abrió la puerta asomándose

– Hola Ed – balbuceo Noah desde la cama abrazando una almohada – adelante

:

El muchacho entro al cuarto y agarro una silla que estaba por ahí para sentarse

:

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Ya se me empieza a pasar el malestar – dijo Noah sentándose en la cama

– oye… se que quizás no sea un buen momento para preguntarte esto pero…

– ¿quieres preguntarme sobre Ann-chan verdad? – le interrumpió Noah

– ¡¿Ahora lees la mente sin tocar a la gente?! – pregunto Ed asustado

– no pero era obvio –dijo Noah y Ed se tranquilizo – no sé mucho sobre ella pero si se algo que tu y Al deben saber

– ¿Me llaman? – pregunto un chico asomado en la puerta

– ¡Al! – dijeron Edward y Noah y esta ultima le dijo a Al que pasara

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o **

:

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

– entonces… ¿Esa niña viene de nuestro mundo? – dijo Ed casi en shock

– ¿pero cómo es posible? La Puerta fue destruida – recordó Alphonse

– No creo que ella venga de su mundo – dijo Noah – mientras veía sus recuerdos no vi ningún lugar parecido al de los de los recuerdos de Ed

– pero tiene que venir de nuestro mundo… digo ¿entonces como se explicaría que sepa de nosotros? – inquirió Ed

– tal vez el mundo de donde ella haya reflejos de nosotros – sugirió Alphonse - ¿Noah?

– Lo siento pero eso es todo lo que se – se disculpo Noah

– ¿y por qué no seguiste leyendo su mente? – pregunto Ed tratando de no sonar como si la estuviera regañando

– Quería respetar su privacidad – dijo Noah y esto hizo enojar a Ed

– ¡¿Entonces por qué te colaste en su habitación a yo no sé qué hora de la madrugada para leerle la mente?! – cuestiono casi gritando

– ¡Nii-San!

– Es que quería saber si Ann-chan era tu hija o no – Noah al de decir esto se tapo la boca

:

Edward que en esos momentos se había servido una copa de vino escupió el líquido en la cara de Alphonse cuando Noah dijo aquello

:

– esto… yo… - Noah empezó a jugar con sus dedos avergonzada

– ¡¿HIJA?! – repitió

– jejeje… pues… veras Ed… cuando esa niña llego no sabíamos nada sobre ella y como Ann-chan tenía el cabello del mismo tono que el tuyo y solo te buscaba específicamente a ti entonces Gracia-san pensó que… quizás…

– ¡¿Acaso Parezco El Tipo de Hombre que Huye de Sus Responsabilidades?! – cuestiono Ed furioso

– pues la verdad… – pero Al se calló cuando su hermano le lanzo una mirada asesina

– bueno… volviendo a lo importante ¿Qué vamos hacer con ella?

– ¿eh? – Noah y Al se le quedaron viendo a Ed

– en este mundo no funciona la alquimia así que ella está atrapada en este mundo al igual que Al y yo… ¿la llevaremos con nosotros?

– ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamo Alphonse – no la podemos dejar abandonada en este mundo desconocido

– me lo temía – murmuro Ed abochornado

– ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto acercándose a su hermano

– (suspiro) nada ¿Dónde está ella?

– está apostando con algunas personas en el salón

– ¿Apostando?

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o **

:  
:

– Muy bien señores – dijo Ann mostrando sus cartas a los hombres ricos con los que estaba jugando – denme sus relojes, dinero y todo lo demás que hayan apostados

:  
:

Los hombres de mala hicieron caso a la niña y empezaron a dejar billetes, billeteras, relojes, corbatas, gemelos etc **(Notas: para los que no saben Gemelos son esos botones que los hombres usan para mantener unidos los puños de la camisa)** Edward que estaba entrando al salón busco con la mirada a Ann y la encontró cuando hombres con los que estaba apostando ella se levantaron de la mesa

:  
:

– No te acerques a esa niña amigo – le dijo un hombre de espeso bigote blanco a Ed tomándolo del hombro

– ¿eh?

– Ella te va dejar en quiebra en un solo juego – le dijo otro hombre mirando de reojo a Ann juntando todas sus ganancias

:

Después de advertir a Ed los hombres se fueron preguntándose como una niña de 5 años les gano entre otras cosas

:

– ¿te diviertes?

– ¡Edward! – La niña tomo el mazo de cartas - ¿Quieres jugar?

– No gracias – se negó Ed viendo todo lo que Ann le gano a los tipos

– Vamos – insistió mezclando las cartas – mira, si ganas te dejare tranquilo y me iré a casa

– Aunque quisiera enseñarte no podría – la sonrisa de la niña se desvaneció para dar lugar a una expresión confusa – creo que no lo sabes pero en este mundo no existe la alquimia y debido a ello intentar alquimia es inútil

– no te estoy pidiendo que me hagas demostraciones está bien si solo me enseñas la parte teórica, luego de eso me iré a casa y…

– Esa es la otra cosa – la interrumpió Ed – debido a que en este mundo no puedes hacer alquimia no puedes abrir la Puerta…

– ¿eh? _"¿la P_uerta_?" _

– en otras palabras estas atrapada aquí… como Al y yo – esto último lo dijo mas para sí mismo que para Ann la cual solo sonrió

– Te equivocas – dijo la niña juntando los billetes ganados y manteniéndolos juntos con ayuda de los relojes

– ¿Qué? – la niña no lo miro

– Te equivocas – volvió a decir mientras juntaba las corbatas y las metía en junto con otras joyas dentro de una cartera marrón – tu eres el que está atrapado aquí. Yo puedo volver a mi casa cuando quiera pero no volveré hasta que seas mi profesor

– No te estoy mintiendo – le dijo Ed – de verdad no puedes usar alquimia

– se que dices la verdad. Confió en ti

– entonces… - Ann le da el dinero y las otras cosas

– no te lo estoy regalando. Simplemente quiero que me ayudes a llevarlo al camarote… ya no me cabe más en la cartera – Ann se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la salida

– _"¿Quién es esta niña?" _

– ¡Vamos Edward! – le llamo Ann

– Ya voy – dijo Ed poniéndose de pie también siguiendo a la niña

:  
:

**Camarote de Noah y Ann… 2:00 a.m…**

:  
:

– Noah… – murmuro Ann desde su cama girándose para ver a su compañera - ¿estás dormida? **(N.T: en mi opinión esta es la peor forma de saber si alguien está dormido pero bueno…)**

:

La Roman no dijo nada y solo se giro en su cama dentro de los cobertores. Ann a continuación se quito las cobijas de encima y se bajo de la cama para ir a la cómoda, con cuidado de no hacer ruido tanteando la superficie hasta que encontró su cartera

:

– Bien – susurro y luego fue hasta su cama. Ahí vacio el interior de la cartera y viendo de reojo a Noah unas cuantas veces empezó a buscar – _"estaba segura de que la había puesto aquí"_… _"¡Aquí Esta!" _

:

Ann tenía en sus manos un objeto alargado transparente del tamaño de un lápiz, estaba hecho de cuarzo y no tenía ningún diseño en especial. Sigilosamente salió del camarote y camino hasta borda del barco

:

– Bien – Ann apunto al océano cerró los ojos concentrándose en algo y entonces de varita salió una especie de rayo blanco que golpeo contra el agua – "_¡Sí!_" como dije antes Edward es el único atrapado aquí

:  
La pequeña sujetando fuerte la varita se marcho a su camarote

:  
:

**Continuara… **

* * *

**Últimamente veo mucho la película Conquistador de Shamballa y me pongo triste de que hayan matado a Alfons ya que mientras más veo la peli más me encariño con el personaje, sinceramente me hubiera gustado añadirlo en el fic y también a Izumi en capítulos más adelante para también murió ¡Buaa! (N.T: el nombre del reflejo de Alphonse se escribe como Alfons no Alphonse [la pronunciación es igual pero se escribe diferente] pero bueno ustedes díganle como quieran)**

**Bueno ustedes vieron que en los primeros capítulos hice mención de que Ed tuvo algunas novias **

**yo al principio estaba medio indecisa de si ponerle a Ed un pasado amoroso o no porque como él viaja tanto, nunca se mostró interesado en tener novia, siempre esta concentrado en su trabajo, este es un fic EdxWin... **

**En fin, a la final decidí poner que tuvo algunas novias porque analizando mas las cosas pensé: 1- como Ed finalmente decidió quedarse en nuestro mundo quizás también se permitió tener una relación con alguien (recuerden que Alfons le dijo a Noah en una escena de la peli que Ed se mostraba indiferente con algunas personas)****,**** 2****- Edward ya no tiene 15 años ahora es un adulto 3- yo no me imagino a Ed lamentándose todo el tiempo por no haber podido volver a su mundo y/o por no estar con Winry (creo que me entienden)**

**Términos:**

**Cómoda: simplemente es un mueble **

**Concubina/o: lo utiliza en el capitulo pasado (o bueno más bien su contraparte masculina) es una persona que convive y mantiene relaciones con un hombre/mujer sin estar casado/a **

**Volante: es una pieza de tela alargada que rodea o remata una prenda, generalmente, una falda o vestido, dándole mayor amplitud en la zona donde se coloca (ruffle en google imágenes) **


	7. Una niña peculiar

Una brújula dorada para chico de ojos dorados

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o** cambio de escena

**Capitulo 06: Una niña peculiar**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews y también gracias a esas personas que leer la historia pero que no me dejan reviews (sé que debe haber por ahí)**

**Terminare de hablar en la notas finales mejor vayan a leer el capi **

* * *

**:  
:**

**Camarote de Ann y Noah…**

**:  
:**

– Noah-chan… ¡Noah-chan!

– ow… me siento morir – murmuro la morena con la cara contra la almohada y los brazos extendidos

– Noah-chan ¿sabes a donde se fueron Edward y Alphonse? – Pregunto Ann sentada en el borde de la cama – no los encuentro desde el desayuno

– No

– ¿te traigo algo? ¿Quieres algo?

– No gracias Ann-chan

:

Ann bajo de la cama de un salto y agarro una manta

:

– entonces trata de dormir un poco – le dijo a Noah mientras la arropaba – así no sientes el malestar

– Gracias – dijo Noah cerrando los ojos y entonces Ann se fue

:  
:

Buscando en el comedor, en el café del barco, en el camarote de los hermanos... Ann finalmente encontró a los Elric en la cubierta de segunda clase

:  
:

– Por fin los encuentro – exclamo la niña dirigiéndose a Alphonse él cual estaba apoyado contra el barandal leyendo un libro - ¿Qué hacen aquí? - ve a Edward a unos cuantos metros de Al hablando con una mujer - ¿y qué está haciendo él?

– oh pues… mi hermano acaba de conocer a esa señorita y entonces han estado hablando durante un rato – explico Alphonse

:  
:

Ann le hizo señas a Edward moviendo y agitando los brazos, él rubio descendió casualmente su mano hasta el pasamano y sin que la mujer se diera cuenta Ed levanto el dedo anular y le hizo señas a la niña para que lo dejara tranquilo

:  
:

– ¿que se…? ¡Grrr…! – la niña frunció el ceño e hizo rechinar sus dientes poniendo sus manos en la cadera – lo voy a… ¡uh!

:

A la cabeza de la niña vino de repente una idea y entonces sonrió malvadamente

:

– Ahora vuelvo – dijo la niña alejándose del Elric menor

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

– ¡PAPI!

– ¡¿PAPI?! – Ed miro a su izquierda y se encontró con Ann sonriendo tiernamente. Entonces la pequeña le salto encima para luego treparse por su pecho y agarrarse de su cuello

– Papi ¿A dónde te habías ido? Estaba preocupada – dijo la niña colocando ojos de cachorro – _"Muajjajajaja"_

:

La niña giro su cabeza para ver la expresión de la mujer

:

– oh ¿es su hija? – Pregunto la mujer ligeramente emocionada - ¡Qué Bonita! ¿Cómo se llama?

– ¿oh? – el rostro de Ann se descompuso al no ver la reacción que esperaba - _"¿y la cachetada?"_ Esto… ¿Quién es usted?

– ^_^ soy directora en una universidad en Nueva York - dijo la mujer – tu papi me estaba preguntando si necesitaba un profesor y…

– (Shock) _"¿entrevista de trabajo?"_ Ah ya veo… jejeje – Ann salto al suelo – disculpen por molestar

– _"¡Que tierna!" _no hay problema nena – dijo la mujer casi derritiéndose de ternura

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

– ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! – Exigió Ed pero Ann solo se quedo mirando el horizonte - ¡Te estoy hablando!

– (¬3¬) "**….**"

**(N.T: traten de ver esto (¬3¬) como una carita)**

– (suspiro)

– Solo trataba de arruinar tu posible "conquista" – admitió la niña sin voltearse – no pensé que fuera una entrevista de trabajo… ¿por cierto porque buscabas trabajo en Nueva York y como sabias que era directora de una universidad?

– Busco trabajo en Nueva York porque allá es a donde vamos y lo segundo no lo sabía – dijo Edward

– ¿entonces qué...

– estaba aburrido mirando el agua yo hice un comentario ella me contesto aunque no le hable y como ambos estábamos aburridos nos pusimos a hablar y mientras hablabamos me dijo que era directora y entonces la charla se convirtió en una entrevista de trabajo

– ¿y qué hacían tú y tu hermano en la cubierta de segunda clase?

– Estábamos aburridos – contesto Edward y entonces miro a la niña - ¿y tú?

– igual… y los estaba buscando a ustedes – añadió

– ¿que tu no juegas con muñecas o algo?

– Si te refieres a esas cosas de porcelana a las que les esculpen caras y luego les ponen pelucas y vestidos entonces no – dijo Ann – las odio

– ¿de verdad? – pregunto incrédulo

– Si – asintió

– Eso es un poco irónico – dijo Ed viendo el vestido blanco de Ann

– ¿eh? ¿Por qué? – Cuestiono la niña mirando a los ojos a Ed

– Por nada – Ed se separo del barandal y le ofreció su mano a la niña – vámonos… ya casi es hora de comer

:

Sin decir nada la niña tomo la mano de Ed y empezaron a caminar

:

– ¿piensas que soy rara cierto?

– ¿eh?

– Eso es lo que piensan algunos criados en mi casa – dijo la niña mirando al suelo – ¿Pero por qué deberían gustarme la muñecas?... no hacen nada, no son resistente, los fantasmas se meten en ellas, tienen una cara aterradora…

– si estoy de acuerdo en eso _"excepto por la parte de los fantasmas" _pero de todas maneras aunque te gustaran las muñecas igual pensaría que eres algo extraña

– ¿eh? _"¿Qué está tratando de decirme?" _

– Aunque bueno yo soy más raro que tú – Ed miro a la niña y se encontró con que esta lo miraba de forma extraña

– ¿estás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor? – pregunto

– No… ¿?

– (suspiro) ¿y para que vas a Nueva York?

– Hmp… es un secreto – respondió Ed sonriendo socarronamente

– Touché – dijo Ann medio riéndose

**:  
:**

**En Xing… Posada Shu… **

**:  
:**

– ¡LISTO! – Exclamo Alex con los manos en la cintura y el pecho inflado de orgullo - ¡Platos Lavados y Limpios! 

– Bien hecho muchacho – le dijo el dueño de la posada viendo las torres de platos brillando por lo limpios que estaban – eres muy eficiente

– ¿de verdad? (ojos con forma de estrellas)

– Si – el hombre le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza al peli-negro

– Señor Alexander – dijo Freddy entrando a la cocina – no debería hacer eso

– ¿eh? Pero si es divertido – replico el chico haciendo un mohín

– usted debería estar estudiando no lo limpiando pisos y fregando platos

– Pero ya hice un acuerdo con señor Fong para quedarnos aquí un mes

(Silencio incomodo)

– ¿Freddy?

– Venga conmigo un momento señor – pidió el mayordomo tomando al muchacho por el brazo

– Okey

**:  
: **

**Trastero de la Posada…**

**:  
:**

– (cerrando la puerta y encendiendo la luz) bien Joven amo…

– ¿Hi?

– (toma aire) Alexander Alexis Sayre… ¡¿EN QUE RAYOS ESTA PENSANDO?! – grito el mayordomo haciendo que Alex se esconda detrás de una silla

– Fr-fred-dy ¿Por qué… - balbuceo el chico asomando su cabeza lentamente para luego esconderla

– ¡NADA DE FREDDY! ¡¿EN QUE ESTA PENSANDO?! ¡USTED DIJO QUE ESTE VIAJE ERA PARA…

– Shh… Freddy – dijo Alex poniendo un dedo en sus labios y entonces el mayordomo se vio obligado a calmarse

– Usted dijo que este viaje era para aprender alquimia lo más rápido posible y que para eso debíamos viajar a ese sitio llamado Amestris… ¿y ahora me dice que se quiere quedar aquí ¡Un mes!? ¡¿En qué piensa?!

– Calma Freddy Calma – dijo Alex saliendo de su escondite mientras agitaba su mano- la razón por la que me quiero quedar aquí un mes es por la alquimia

– ¿eh?

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

– ¿Rentanjutsu?

– Si (asiente) es una especie de alquimia de este país – comenzó a explicar Alex – a diferencia de la alquimia normal en la que dibujas muchas figuras en este solo dibujas un pentagrama dentro de un circulo luego colocas unos shurikens en las puntas y listo…

**(N.T: quítense de la cabeza eso del satanismo, vudu, brujería o lo que se les venga a la mente. Un pentagrama básicamente es una estrella de cinco puntas dibujada con cinco trazos rectos)**

**– **Oooh

– y también se puede utilizar a larga distancia ¡Es muy interesante! – dijo Alex haciendo un dibujito en el suelo

– entonces ¿habrá cambio de planes señor?

– Claro que no – negó el chico – todavía quiero aprender la alquimia de Amestris pero primero aprenderé esta

– entiendo

:  
:

**En la noche… 3:00 a.m… en algún callejón del pueblo…**

:  
:

– Rayos… el jefe se está tardando mucho – se quejo un tipo de camisa parda mientras pateaba una lata

– Ten paciencia Chris – le dijo su compañero prendiendo y apagando la luz de la linterna que tenia – llevamos aquí solo 7 minutos

– Los cuales deberíamos estar usando para dormir – replico el tipo mientras le quitaba la linterna a su amigo – ni siquiera sé por qué tanta seriedad en este asunto… si es solo una mocosa

– Esa "mocosa"… no es una niña común y corriente – dijo una voz en la oscuridad

:

Los dos tipos al escuchar esa voz rápidamente se pararon rectos haciendo el saludo militar

:

– ¡Buenas noches Jefe! – saludaron los dos hombres

– Buenas noche – dijo con voz cansada el tipo. El tipo camino hasta una caja vieja que estaba por ahí y después de quitarle la basura de encima se sentó en ella - ¿Qué noticias tienen?

– Pues… aun no capturamos a la niña pero si capturamos a su acompañante –dijo Chris – claro que aun no quiere decir donde se encuentra la niña pero nuestros hombres están tratando de hacer todo lo posible para sacarle la información

– no pierdan el tiempo tratando de hacer hablar a la pequeña Erika

– señor estamos seguros de que si continuamos podremos..

– No me refiero a eso – el tipo saco de sus pantalones un cordel, lo puso entre sus manos y empezó a hacer figuras – digo que no traten de hacerla hablar ya que seguramente no sabe nada

– ¿Qué dice?

– pero señor – dijo el compañero de Chris – ella estaba…

– una técnica para despistarlos – le interrumpió el tipo todavía concentrado en su juego – esas dos niñas son mas lista que ustedes dos y toda la armada junta, sobretodo pequeña rubia… por eso es que la "mocosa" es importante sargento Chris

– ¿entonces ahora que hacemos?- pregunto nervioso el compañero del sargento

– ¿eh?

– solo sabíamos dónde estaba ella porque uno de nuestros espías la escucho decir que iba a un lugar llamado Munich pero ahora que se fue de ahí y la como la otra niña no sabe nada entonces….

– intenten buscarla aquí

– ¿eh? – dijeron los dos hombres confundidos

– esa niña quiere aprender alquimia y en ese mundo patético nunca podría aprenderla así que debe estar por aquí en alguna parte de este mundo

– entonces movilizaremos las tropas a este mundo – dijo el segundo soldado

– bien pero pónganse ropa de civil… usar el uniforme llama demaciaaaado la atención

– Si – dijeron los dos hombres inclinando la cabeza

:

Entonces el tipo llamado Chris saco una especie de daga de acero con una empuñadura de oro. Chris empuñando la daga hizo una especie de corte en el aire y entonces de la nada se abrió una ventana rectangular bastante grande para que los dos entraran. Después de que los dos tipos se metieran dentro y cerraran la frenesbra el sujeto se puso de pie y guardo el juego dentro de la chaqueta

:

– bien… (Se sacude la ropa) será mejor que vuelva a la posada antes de que se den cuenta de que me fui

:  
:

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien antes quiero decir que los personajes de Alex y Ann están basados libremente en Utako Ogawa de 20 Mensho Ni Onegai (por eso la precocidad de la nena) y Gerald Walker de Kaichou wa Maid-sama (Gerald es él medio-hermano de Usui en el Manga)**

**La escena en la que Ann se hace pasar por la hija de Ed para hacerlo quedar mal con la mujer la saque de la segunda novela ligera de FMA (El Alquimista Secuestrado) aunque yo la modifique un poco (en novela Roy si estaba coqueteando con unas mujeres)**

**Bueno chicos díganme sinceramente que opinan de esta historia (sean sinceros) enserio necesito saber ya que este fic a diferencia de la otras historias mías que he publicado no está bien planeado del todo lo estoy publicando a lo valiente como se diría por ahí XD **

**Bueno iré a escribir el capitulo que sigue de "¡Vamos al Host Club!" ya que tengo otro historia en mente por ahí en mi cabeza (relacionada con FMA Xd) y me gusta mucho y me gustaría explotarla mas (XD) y no quiero hacer eso teniendo dos fic sin terminar **

**Hasta la próxima **


	8. Chapter 8

Una brújula dorada para chico de ojos dorados

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o** cambio de escena

**Capitulo 07: sin título (gomen)**

* * *

:  
:

– Edward, enseñame alquimia

– no

:  
:

Han pasado varios días desde que Edward y los demás subieron al barco. La relación de Ann con los Elric a mejorado un poquito pero aun no saben nada de la niña y mucho menos la razón por la que quiere aprender alquimia

:  
:

– Ya te dije que estoy bien si solo me enseñas la parte teórica – le dijo Ann a Ed mientras lo seguía de camino a su cuarto

– oh vaya… ¿es que así de lista eres como para entender todo solo leyéndolo? – inquirió sardónicamente el oji-dorado mirando de reojo a la niña siguiéndolo

– Si, así es – afirmo la niña con un aire superioridad

– ¿al menos sabes que es la alquimia?

– esa cosa en donde usas unos dibujos en el suelo o en la pared y luego cuando lo tocas sale algo lo que sea que hayas imaginado que saliera

:

Edward casi se cae al suelo al oír la mala explicación de la niña

:

– ¿es que no es así?

– em… bueno… más o menos – dijo Ed con una gotita en la cabeza – estas cerca

– ¿entonces ya me vas a enseñar?

– No – negó el joven y se metió dentro de su camarote

– aww… ¡¿por qué?!

:

la niña suspiro y entonces se volteo para ir con Noah pero entonces tropezó con alguien cayendo sobre su trasero

:

– ¡ay mi colita! – se quejo la niña sobándose su parte trasera mientras se levantaba

– Oh lo siento – dijo sujeto dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza para luego irse

:

Ann miro al sujeto mientras se alejaba. Tenía el cabello rizado color castaño y las manos dentro de los bolsillos

:

– Que tipo tan raro – comento la rubia y se puso en camino hacia su camarote

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:  
:

–_ "¿todo saldrá bien?" _

:

Las agujas del aletiometro en manos de la niña empezaron a moverse hasta pararse en tres dibujos. Ann rápidamente empezó a pasar las páginas de su libro parara averiguar el significado

:

– ¡ah! – bufo la niña cerrando tanto el libro como el artefacto – odio cuando no puedo entender esta cosa

:

Ann salto de la cama y empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación

:

– _"piensa Anika piensa… ¿Cómo harás que el rubio terco te enseñe alquimia sin decirle nada sobre ti misma?" _(Suspiro) a este paso mi información personal va ser mas secreta que la información de la nueva serie de Sailor Moon – la niña volvió a caminar en círculos pero entonces se detuvo - ¡eso es! ¡El chantaje es la solución!

:  
:

**En la noche… 10:30 PM…**

:  
:

– oye Al ¿has visto mi maleta? – pregunto él oji-dorado buscando debajo de la cama

– Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo hermano – dijo Alphonse dejando de revisar en su armario

– ¡Jojojojojojojojojo….

– ¿uh?

– ¿Quién es? – pregunto Edward y entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente revelando a una niña de 5 años con un traje de marinerito color negro y cargando una cartera marrón

– ¡La magnífica Anna-sama!

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– buscan sus maletas ¿cierto?

– ¿tú sabes donde están? – pregunto Alphonse y la niña asintió

– Les diré donde están si Ed me enseña alquimia – dijo la niña y entonces los dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo

– vamos chicos es un trato justo

– tu… tu… - Ed se fue levantando del suelo emanando una aura de batalla impresionante que hasta asusto a su hermano

– _"oh vaya parece que se molesto"_ - dijo Ann mentalmente y entonces puso su pie derecho hacia atrás preparada para correr

:

Minutos después Ed grito un gran "¡Ven Aquí!" y la niña se tuvo que dar a la fuga obligando a Ed a perseguirla

:

– Ann-chan – Noah acaba de salir del camarote y vio a la niña corriendo en su dirección

– Noah-chan cuida esto hasta que pueda ocuparme de Edward – le pidió la niña a la morena lanzándole la cartera café

– ¿eh? ¡Ann-chan! – entonces la joven empezó a sentir que algo se acercaba y efectivamente al voltear se encontró con un oji-dorado bastante enojado

– ¡Vuelve Aquí Mocosa Del Infierno! – grito el rubio mientras seguía corriendo con intenciones de atrapar a la niña

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Noah entonces miro la cartera en sus manos – _"esto está muy pesado… parece que estuviera lleno de piedras"_

:

La persecución protagonizo casi toda la cubierta de primera clase hasta llegar a la de segunda clase, tercera clase y finalmente al lugar en donde se encontraban sus camarotes

:

– ¿Dónde se metió? – Ed caminaba cautelosamente por los pasillos buscando a la niña

– ji ji ji ji… - Ann estaba corriendo en otro pasillo pero poco a poco se detuvo cuando empezó a sentir un mal presentimiento - ¿Qué es esto?

:  
:

Mientras tanto en la bodega de un barco, escondida entre unas cajas que estaba cerca de la pared había una pequeña y discreta bomba escondida

:  
:

– ¡Te tengo!

– ¡Gyah! – la niña fue levantada en el aire por dos fuertes manos, una de metal y otra de carne y hueso

– Bien enana… - dijo Ed encarando a la niña – ahora dime donde están las maletas

– Shh… después te digo – entonces la niña miro hacia el pasillo - ¿no sientes una sensación rara?

– ¿eh? ¿Hablas de mareos? – Ed puso a la niña en el suelo

– No, no ese tipo de sensación – Ann con la mano en el corazón dio unas cuantos pasos

:  
:

Las agujas del reloj a la que estaba atada la dinamita estaban a punto de situarse en el número doce

:  
:

– "**¡!**" ¡Vamos! – Dijo Ann caminado en dirección a la cubierta – tenemos que huir en uno de los botes salvavidas

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo el rubio mirando a la oji-azul como si estuviera loca

– Lo que dije – dijo la niña en un tono que decía que no estaba bromeando – es que… algo le va a pasar a este barco

– ¿de qué estás hablando?

:  
:

La pregunta de Ed fue respondida cuando un gran estallido proveniente de la bodega sacudió todo el barco haciendo que él y la niña caigan al suelo y todas las personas del camarote salgan a ver qué paso

:  
:

– Oh así que era esto – bufo secamente Ann poniéndose de pie seguida de Edward

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:  
:

La gente corría frenéticamente gritando, chillando, llorando, empujándose entre si todos en dirección a la cubierta de los botes salvavidas. La mayoría estaba en pijamas y con bata…

:  
:

– ¡Noah! – grito Al tratando de abrirse paso entre la gente para llegar al camarote de la roman

– ¡Alphonse! – La chica -también abriéndose paso- corrió hasta él menor de los Elric

– ¿Dónde están mi hermano y Ann-chan? – le pregunto Alphonse a Noah ignorando los empujones y la gente que se tropezaba con él

– La última vez que los vi, Ed estaba persiguiéndola – contesto Noah entonces alguien que venía corriendo la empujo teniendo que atraparla Alphonse para que no cayera al suelo – (sonrojo)

– esto… Noah tu sube a uno de los botes salvavidas y yo iré a buscar a mi hermano y a Ann en las cubiertas inferiores – dijo Alphonse alejandose – deben estar por ahí

:  
:

En los camarotes de tercera clase, debido a la persecución Ann y Edward estaban perdidos y para colmo el agua entraba con tanta rapidez que dificultaba el paso y Ed se tuvo que ver obligado (a pesar de las quejas de la niña) de cargar a Ann ya que él agua ya le llegaba por el cuello

:

– No entiendo… – dijo el rubio caminado lo más rápido que el agua le permitía - ¡¿Tu sabias que había una bomba en el banco?!

– ¡¿Crees que si lo hubiera sabido te habría dicho que subiéramos al barco?! … yo no lo sabía, solo sentí que había algo peligroso en estos momentos

– eso no tiene sentido – replico el rubio

– después te explico ¡ahora suéltame! Esto es incomodo

– a menos que tengas un salvavidas debajo de la falda, no lo hare – fue la respuesta sarcástica de Ed

:

Doblaron una esquina y encontraron una salida con la puerta cerrada tratando de ser abierta por algunos pasajeros

:

– Edward si no hay nadie tras nuestro colócame sobre tus hombros – pidió Ann

– ¿Qué ra-

– ¡Solo Hazme Caso! – grito la rubia mirando a Ed con una gran determinación en los ojos

– De acuerdo –

:

Ed hizo lo que la niña le dijo entonces Ann se levanto levemente la camisa y de su falda saco la misma varita transparente de la noche pasada

:

– _"que"…_ - dijo Ed en su mente viendo el objeto por el rabillo del ojo y de repente un gran rayo blanco salió de la varita directo a la puerta consiguiendo derrumbándola para gozo de las personas las cuales no sabían como paso pero no les importaba - ¿Cómo rayos?

:

El peso de la niña cayó en su cabeza y la varita resbalo de la mano de Ann

:

– ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? – Ed se quito a la niña de los hombros para ver que le pasaba

– está bien… siempre me pasa cuando uso demasiada energía – murmuro antes de que sus ojos se cerraran

– ¡oye! – Ed se calmo cuando vio que el pecho de la niña subía y bajaba – _"¿está dormida?"_ que buen momento – dijo el rubio sarcásticamente

:

Sin perder más tiempo Ed camino hacia la puerta que dirigía hacia la salida

:  
:

Ya arriba, él ex alquimista pudo apreciar con sus propios ojos el caos que había en la cubierta

:  
:

– Demonios – maldijo Ed por lo bajo tratando de ir hacia la parte de arriba en donde estaban los botes salvavidas – que gran momento para que te quedaras dormida

– ¡Nii-San!

:

El oji-dorado se volteo y entre la multitud después de un momento pudo divisar a su hermano tratando de ir hacia él

:

– ¡Al! – Edward dio vuelta y empezó a caminar contra la corriente de personas hasta que llego junto con su hermano - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

– ¡te estaba buscando a ti y a Ann! – Entonces Alphonse vio a la niña dormida en brazos del rubio - ¡¿Qué le paso a ella?!

– ¡Solo está dormida! – Explico Ed dándole a la pequeña a su hermano – ¡vamos!

:  
:

Los dos hermanos subieron a la cubierta de primera clase en donde ya estaban lanzando al mar los últimos botes salvavidas que quedaban

:  
:

– ¡Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Noah?!

– Ella esta…

– ¡EDWARD! ¡ALPHONSE! ¡ANN!

:

Los dos rubios miraron detrás y se encontraron con una chica morena corriendo hacia ellos

:

– ¡Noah te dije que subieras a uno de los botes! – le regaño Al

– Lo siento – se disculpo la chica bajando la cabeza – pero es que estaba muy preocupada por ustedes

– ¡Hey discutimos esto después! – Ed agarro a Ann y se la dio rápidamente - ¡Súbanse rápido a uno de los botes antes de que se acaben!

– Ed, Al ¿y ustedes? – pregunto Noah en tono asustado mientras Ed la ayudaba a subir a un bote

– Estaremos bien – dijo él oji-dorado que en el fondo no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía

– Si – dijo Alphonse igual de inseguro que su hermano

:  
:

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola! **

**Levanten la mano los que pensaron que iba a dejar este fic sin terminar XD **

**Si lo siento por tardarme **

**Pero mi forma de subir lo capis depende de los reviews que recibo (¡Hey pero no Malinterpreten! Yo continuaría escribiendo aunque no recibiera ni un piche comentario [claro pero estaría algo deprimida mientras escribo por no haber recibido reviews XD] pero seguiría haciéndolo porque escribir me hace feliz [aunque más lo hace dibujar]) **

**Las que están esperando el EDWIN del fic les aviso que se van a tener que esperar como 10 capi por lo menos (o eso lo que calculo en mi mente)**


	9. Chapter 9

Una brújula dorada para chico de ojos dorados

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o** cambio de escena

**Capitulo 08**

* * *

:  
:

**En otro Barco… 9:30 am…**

:  
:

- Disculpen… - dijo Ann acercándose junto con Noah a un oficial que tenia una lista de pasajeros – ¿ha visto a dos tipos? Uno tiene el cabello y los ojos dorados y él otro tiene el cabello rubio casi castaño con ojos marrones

- ¿se refieren a nosotros?

:

Las dos chicas voltearon y no tardaron en correr hacia los dos rubios arropados con mantas color gris y cabellos algo mojados

:

- ¡Edward! ¡Alphonse! – exclamo Noah abrazando a los dos jóvenes

- ¿te podrías quedar así un rato más? – Pidió Ed correspondiendo el abrazo – todavía estoy algo congelado

- yo igual – dijo Alphonse con una expresión de alivio en su rostro al comenzar a entrar en calor

:  
:

Las cubiertas estaban repletas de los pasajeros del barco anterior, la mayoría de las personas estaban arropadas con mantas y/o toallas mientras que otras estaban bebiendo alguna bebida caliente o preguntado a los oficiales entre sollozos si en las lista de pasajeros que tenían estaba algún conocido suyo o pariente

:

- nunca más en la vida me subiré en un barco – dijo Ann caminado ha paso veloz mientras se aferraba a su cobija

- yo igual – dijo Edward iigual de enfurruñado que Ann tratando de encontrar calor con sus brazos pero era inútil por el automail

- ¿es que a qué clase de idiota se le ocurre poner una bomba en un barco? – se cuestiono la niña se sentándose en el suelo mientras se acurrucaba

- ¿ustedes saben de alguien importante que estuviera bordo? – pregunto Noah a lo cual Al negó con la cabeza

- bueno como sea, ¿saben cuánto nos falta para llegar Nueva York? Quiero cambiarme de ropa y dormir – dijo Ann

- dos días – respondió Ed – pero vas a tener que esperar un poco ya que cuando lleguemos a la ciudad habrá que comprar varias cosas

- no será necesario – replico Ann y entonces miro a Noah – bueno para Noah quizas si lo sea ya que no recogí su maleta pero para ustedes no. Noah-chan tiene las maletas

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron Al y Ed en unisonó y entonces miraron a la morena la cual estaba igual de confundida

- yo no sé de qué habla – dijo Noah a la defensiva – Ann-chan tu lo único que me diste fue tu cartera

- bueno por eso – entonces los ojos azul verdoso de la niña se abrieron de par en par - ¡¿Aun traes la cartera verdad?!

- si – la roman se desprendió un poquito de la cobija para mostrar la cartera color marrón

- uf… -suspiro la niña de alivio – entonces todo está bien… dámela por favor

:  
:

**Dos Días Después… En Nueva York…**

:  
:

- Wou – dijo Ann impresionada mientras estiraba su cuello lo más que podía para ver los edificios – Que grande…

- habrá que ir a un banco para sacar dinero y quedarnos en un hotel – dijo Ed – Noah tu vigila a la niña

- Si – y entonces la morena se dio cuenta que la rubia no estaba - ¿Huh? (mirando hacia los lados) ¿Ann-chan?

- ¡¿Ya la perdiste?!

- ¡GYAAAAAAHHHHH!

- ¡ANN-CHAN! – exclamo Noah y mirando rápidamente a su alrededor y diviso un callejón en donde podría estar la niña y salió disparada hacia allí

- ¡Noah! – dijeron los dos rubios persiguiendo a la chica

:

Cuando llegaron al sitio se encontraron con una escena totalmente opuesta a la que esperaban encontrarse

:

- Ayu.. da… - la niña (con los ojos con forma de remolino) estaba siendo aplastada por 5 maletas incluida la suya – por favor…

:  
:

**En un parque…**

:  
:

- ¡Que desconsiderados son ustedes dos! – Les grito la niña a los hermanos mientras se ponía de pie sobre el banco en donde estaba sentada junto a Noah - ¡Les rescato las maletas y se tardan 4 segundos para quitarme las maletas de encima a pesar de que habían llegado antes! ¡¿Les parece justo que yo haya tenido presionando mi cuello una maleta que ni siquiera era mía?!

- no puedo creerlo – exclamo Alphonse revisando el contenido de sus maletas - ¡Todo está intacto!

- ¡¿Me están escuchando?!

- si es cierto – dijo Ed coincidiendo con su hermano – (cierra la maleta) entonces solo sacaremos dinero del barco para comprar tus cosas Noah

- si hubiera sabido mucho antes hubiera metido tú maleta también en la cartera – le dijo Ann a Noah a modo de disculpa - después habría robado uno de los botes salvavidas para escapar. Con Todos. – agrego la niña ante la mirada reprochadora que él oji-dorado le lanzo – bien… (Se baja del banco) ¡Vayamos a comprar las cosas de Noah! Utilizare uno de los probadores de la primera tienda que visitemos para cambiarme, ya soporto mas esta ropa – dijo mientras tomaba la falda de su vestido

- primero tenemos que ver en donde nos quedaremos luego iremos de compras – replico Ed

- Ed tiene razón Ann – intervino Noah al ver el ceño fruncido de la niña – lo más importante es donde pasaremos la noche

- Okay – suspiro Ann accediendo a regañadientes – pero luego… ¡Iremos de compras!

- (resoplido) si princesa – respondió Edward sarcásticamente al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie cogiendo sus maletas

:  
:

Debido a que se quedarían algún tiempo en la ciudad los hermanos en vez de buscar un hotel decidieron buscar un apartamento. Encontraron un lugar bueno semi-barato con dos habitaciones las cuales se distribuyeron de la misma manera que en el barco, una habitación para Ed y Al y otra para Noah y Ann

:  
:

- Aaahhh… - suspiro Ann lanzándose a la cama que compartiría con Noah – un lecho decente para dormir

- _"¿lecho?"_ ^_^U – Noah pensaba que Ann usaba palabras poco comunes para el vocabulario de un niño de 5 años

- este lugar no es del todo mi tipo pero tiene potenciar – comento Ann bajándose de la cama – y ahora cambiarme

:

**Habitación de los Elric…**

:

- (desabotonándose la camisa) Nii-san… ¿Cómo crees que Ann-chan hizo para guardar nuestras maletas en todo este tiempo?

- No lo sé – respondió Ed pensativo

- ¿Crees que sea posible que ella estuviera guardando nuestras maletas y la suya todo este tiempo en su cartera? – Alphonse no lo creía posible pero era lo único que se le ocurría y hasta la misma niña lo dejo sobreentendido – se que no es lógico pero…

- Al… - dijo Ed

- ¿Si?

- ¿recuerdas cuando Ann y yo estábamos en tercera clase y tu tuviste que bajar a buscarnos? – Ed se saco los pantalones y agarro otros limpios de su maleta

- Claro – dijo Alphonse tratando de no recordar mucho el incidente

- bueno cuando estábamos tratando de salir encontramos una puerta cerrada que nos impedía el paso – empezó a contar Ed – y a pesar de los intentos de las personas la puerta no se abría… de hecho no la pudieron abrir

- ¿Entonces fueron a otra salida?

- No

- ¡¿Entonces como fue que escaparon?!

- A eso voy – paso un segundo y continuo – Cuando las personas todavía tratando de abrir la puerta Ann me pidió que la pusiera sobre mis hombros…

- ¿eh?

- lo sé… esa fue mi reacción también… en fin hice lo que me pidió y la puse sobre mis hombros entonces ella saco una especie de vara hecha de cristal y la apunto hacia la puerta y… de la vara salió una especie de energía que tumbo la puerta

- ¡¿WTF?!

- y debido a eso Ann se quedo dormida

- ella…

(Puerta abriéndose de golpe)

- ¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡¿Cuánto más se van a tardar?! – Cuando la niña se fijo de que el hermano menor estaba sin camisa y el mayor estaba en ropa interior (sosteniendo un pantalón) las mejillas de Ann se tiñeron de rojo y se puso de espaldas – ah ya se están cambiando

- si – respondió Ed sarcásticamente

- B-bueno… Noah y yo ya estamos listas así que ustedes dos dense prisa – dijo Ann y acto seguido cerró la puerta

- ¿Qué me decías Al?

- oh que… esto… se me fue la idea - admitió el joven

- (suspiro)

- pero sobre esa energía que decías ¿Qué crees que pudo haber sido? ¿Alquimia?

- No lo creo ¿desde cuándo se necesita una varita para practicar alquimia?

- Nii-san… ¿crees que ella sea entonces una….

- ¿bruja? – Ed termino la frase por Al – Alphonse sabes que las brujas no existen

:  
:

**Continuara… **


End file.
